I Can Do All that You Can Do
by KellyRose05
Summary: A new penguin is transferred to the Central Park Zoo where Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico find out it's a girl who may be able to keep up with them.
1. So it Begins

The night is quiet, all the animals are fast asleep in their habitats and all the zoo employes are gone. Every one is at peace except for four commandos. "You two, guard the doors, Kowalski get into that computer!" The leader barks as the four penguins enter Alice's office.

"Uh Skipper you may want to see this." Kowalski says nervously.

"What did our game of solitaire not save?" Skipper asks coming up next to Kowalski by the computer.

"No not that, but Alice left a file open on the screen" Kowalski reports.

"Well what is it man!" Skipper commands. Kowalski stares at the screen for a couple of seconds.

"It appears to be a transfer document." The room is silent until Skipper breaks the silence.

"Print out that document and let's have the chimps read this."

"Up and at em'" Skipper yells to the snoring Phil and Mason.

"What, I say what the dickens are you four doing waking us up in the middle of the night?" Mason asks slightly annoyed.

"We need you two to read us this top secret document." Skipper says. Mason then grabs the paper and holds it up to Phil to read.

"It appears that you will be getting a new penguin to join you four in two days." Mason says as he reads Phil's sign language.

"Oh yay! This should be fun!" Private chirps happily while clapping his flippers.

"Fun is not the right word for this Private" Skipper says seriously.

"Why Skipper?"

"Think about it, this new penguin could be a spy or even worse he could be a spy from Denmark!" Skipper says as his paranoia takes hold of him.

"Oh yeah, that would be bad" Private says nervously as he presses the tips of his flippers together.

"Ahem. Phil says that the penguin is a female" Mason cuts in.

"That's even worse. She could seduce us to bend to her every will, or we would have to protect her from everything because she would be so ignorant as to what's going on around her. Shoot she could even a spy but a weak one at that." Skipper says.

"Do you really think that could happen? She may be nice" Private says innocently. Skipper slaps his forehead.

"Don't be so blind Private nothing good can come from this" Skipper says as he loses his patience. "Men commence Operation Female Preparation".

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hi I'm new to this so I would first like to say hi! Secondly I do not own the characters of the Penguins of Madagascar except for my OC. And yes a story repeated but I think you'll enjoy it._


	2. Arrival

_Thump _goes the sound topside of the penguins HQ. The foursome climb up the ladder to investigate the noise even though they have a good idea of what it is. After all they have been preparing for this for the past two days. "Kowalski analysis!" Skipper says commandingly.

"It appears that our new arrival is here." Kowalski answers back. All four of them stare at the wooden crate until Skipper orders

"Rico, get that box open!" Rico regurgitates a chainsaw and opens the box as Skipper and Kowalski get into fighting stances and Private stands there looking nervous.

"Finally out of that stuffy box, thank you" says a female penguin with a southern drawl. As she steps in to the sun light the boys stare in awe. She has long beautiful black feathers tied back in a pony-tail and piercing blue-green eyes with short batting lashes. "Hi I'm Katheryn-Rose but you can call me Kelly or Rose for short and you four are?" She says as she puts out a flipper. The boys then snap out of gaze

"Nice to meet you Kelly, this is Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and I'm Private" Private says gleefully. Skipper gives him a glare but Kowalski, Rico and Private continue to gaze on.

"Nice to meet y'all" Kelly responds as she takes in the sights of the zoo and her new roommates.

"Well welcome to New York, where are you transferring from?" Skipper asks suspiciously.

"The Atlanta Aquarium" she responds quickly as she feels Skipper's challenging gaze.

"And where's this Atlanta Aquarium?" Skipper challenges.

"Georgia" Kowalski confidently says. Skipper then gives him the same glare he gave Private.

"That's right" Kelly says proudly looking at Kowalski giving him a big southern grin.

"Look a new penguin!" a little girl yells as she pulls on her mother's hand pointing.

"Feed the penguins, one buck" Alice says in a bored tone and immediately people swarm around her like flies and all she is left with is money.

"What's going on?" Kelly asks.

"We have to perform for the humans to get the fish" Kowalski informs.

"Ok sounds like fun!" Kelly says as she walks closer to the audience.

"What are you doing?" Skipper barks but then Kelly starts to shake her hips and shimmies.

"Wohoo!" goes the crowd as she starts busting moves and doing random flips. The crowd couldn't take it anymore, they threw the fish into the habitat and went into a thunderous applause.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Private cries as Rico whistles.

"Thanks" Kelly giggles as she faces the rest of the boys.

"Kowalski, give me the fish penguin ratio!" Skipper orders, Kowalski then whips out his abacus.

"Wow, we have ten fish for each of us! That's really impressive" he exclaims. Everyone except Skipper flashes a smile towards Kelly.

_Tada! Hope you guys like this so far, I know this may not be the most exciting chapter but be patient we will work our way up to that. Let me know what you think, thanks. :)_


	3. Fish

"Impressive work Kelly, we have earned more fish than we have this month... and the one before that." Kowalski states as he does calculations on his abacus.

"Alright men we have our fish, lets go down and eat the catch of the day" Skipper commands. Everyone follows Skipper until he notices his fifth member. "And what do you think you're doing Ms. Katheryn-Rose?" Skipper barks.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to eat some fish with y'all" Kelly puts her flippers on her hips.

"I don't think so, you can eat up here, our HQ is for authorized personal only." Skipper gives Kelly a hard gaze

"So in other words, you don't trust me into your home." Kelly spats. Skipper's gaze hardens and Kelly is soon to match it.

"Umm, Skipper, I think we can trust her. Besides you don't leave a lady outside exposed." Private intervenes stepping between Skipper and Kelly. Skipper looks at Private as bats his blue eyes at Skipper.

"Fine" Skipper grumbles as he leads his team and Kelly down.

"Wow impressive" Kelly gasps as she takes in the room.

"Yes I know, so here are some ground rules. You can only stay in this room, no touching the electronics, and most importantly. Don't let anyone in here with out my say so comprende?" Skipper says.

"Fine, for now. You'll warm up to me soon enough as soon as I bring in some good ol' southern cooking. Plus no one can resist a Georgia Peach." Kelly states confidently as she walks past Skipper flipping her ponytail. Rico then hacks up a fifth cinder block by the table. Kelly stands for a second staring at Rico and the seat. "Cool and gross all at the same time. Impressive."

"Boys that was a fine meal" Skipper says in satisfaction. Everyone sighs in agreement as they rub their stomachs happily. "Alright enough relaxing time our workout boys. Topside pronto!" Everyone gets up to leave the table when Skipper see's Kelly pass by him. "Where do you think you're going?" Skipper asks as he pulls Kelly back by her ponytail.

"Ow! First of all, no touching the feathers, second of all I thought that I would join you four." Kelly grabs her feathers from Skipper's grip and smooths them.

"Sorry, but I said _boys_ not boys and girl. Also this is rigorous and you would need combat skills since we are practicing our fighting skills. You just wouldn't handle it." Skipper says with his smug smile.

"Oh I see where this is going. Fine then let me prove to you that I can do all that you can do and if I can't then you're right." Kelly says challengingly.

"Fine we'll see." Skipper and Kelly then shake flippers as they head topside.


	4. Workout

"Ok boys, and Katheryn- Rose, lets start warming up with twenty-five laps around the pool." Skipper says with a smug grin. Everyone jumps into the pool and swims and soon enough everyone jumps out with water dripping off their smooth shiny black feathers.

"What's next?" Kelly asks. Skipper gives her a smirk and laughs

"Ok, not enough for you yet? How about... 100 pushups while in a handstand?" Skipper says, positive that Kelly can't do it. He turns his back on her as he waits for the thump of a falling penguin but instead he heard

"10, 11, 12" from the boys counting in the background. Skipper turns around to see Kelly doing the pushups perfectly.

"What the?" Skipper asks, but before he can finish his sentence Kelly get's to a hundred pushups. He stares at her in disbelief

"Remember I may be small but I'm no weakling." Kelly drawls. Skipper's eye twitches as he feels his blood pressure rise with disbelief, this girl can't be able to do everything!

"Everything? Of course!" Skipper exclaims.

"What is it Skipper" Private says in his British accent.

"Alright everyone, lets practice our fighting skills!" The boys stare at Skipper in disbelief

"Skipper is that wise, I can't attack a beautiful girl" Kowalski says but then coughs and blushes at his comment.

"No, no. I think she knew exactly what she was getting into when she joined us." Skipper barks.

"Bring it on boys, I'm not afraid" Kelly quips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Private asks nervously.

"Of course. Now come at me darlin'" Kelly says giving a smile. Private jumps and punches while Kelly ducks and comes around Private, grabs his flippers from behind and kicks him to the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Private asks in disbelief.

"I have three older brothers at home who would sneak attack me all the time" Kelly informs as she looks each penguin in the eye. "So who's next?"

"Kowalski you heard the girl, you go" Skipper says pushing Kowalski closer to Kelly. Kowalski blushes as he bumps into Kelly.

"Ready to go?" Kelly says flashing a smile and batting her eyes.

"I can't attack you" Kowalski whispers.

"Of course you can, now come at me" Kelly says as she looks straight into Kowalski's beautiful blue eyes.

Kowalski then comes at Kelly with a round house kick but Kelly easily jumps over his foot and kicks out one leg and takes him out with her foot making contact with his stomach. Again everyone stares at Kelly in disbelief and Rico jumps into attack with his chainsaw but Kelly swiftly flips over him and karate chops his neck and falls into a blissful sleep.

"Ready Skippy?" Kelly smirks.

"Ok sister you just drew the line with that nick name, bring it on!" Skipper barks.

They then get in an epic battle full of punches, kicks and flips until Kelly sees an open but risky shot. She grabs Skipper's flipper that was getting ready to punch her and swings him around, grabs his other flipper and kicks him behind the legs so that he falls. Kelly then kneels on top of him to keep Skipper to the ground.

"Game, set, match" Kelly says into Skipper's ears. The boys gasp at the sight of their leader down for the count.

"Ok, I'm starving, I'll make y'all some fried fish to replace those calories you lost." Kelly says leaving four stunned male penguins watching her swish her hips away.


	5. Busted

"I can't believe she took down all of us! How is that possible?" Skipper yells as he stands himself back up. "She's a girl, there is no way that she can be stronger and more commando than us!" Skipper rants.

"Fish up!" Kelly yells from down below.

"What ever you do, don't eat her fish, she may be trying to poison us" Skipper orders.

"Skipper really, I don't think Kelly is trying to poison us" Private interjects but before Skipper can answer Rico jumps down the hole following the smell of fried fish.

"Rico no!" Skipper yells and everyone runs down and see's Rico eating fried cod.

"Hurry up, the fish will get cold soon" Kelly says as she places the fish down on the table. Everyone eats except for Skipper who stares at his fish and Kelly suspiciously.

The day goes by and soon enough its time for bed. "So where am I going to sleep?" Kelly asks as she watches the four penguins climb into their bunks.

"Oh right Rico, prepare a bunk for the girl" Skipper orders. Rico then hacks up some explosives and blows open a hole into the wall which reveals a perfect rectangular hole.

"Wow, you must be an artist with explosives huh?" Kelly says as she eyes her newly made bunk.

"Yes, yes now time for lights out, goodnight." Skipper says as he pushes Kelly towards her bunk.

"Wake up men!" Skipper whispers harshly. Everyone gets out of bed except for the snoozing Kelly.

"What's with the early wake up call Skipper?" Kowalski asks as he yawns and stretches his flippers.

"We are getting information on our new arrival" Skipper whispers as he starts climbing up the ladder with the boys in pursuit. They then slide on their bellies to Alice's office and hack into her computer. "Kowalski I want you to print out all files on this girl, medical notes everything." Skipper orders.

"Printing now" Kowalski informs and soon enough the printer roars to life.

"Wake up primates!" Skipper yells to Phil and Mason.

"What the heck are you all waking us up again for?" Mason complains.

"We need these files read out loud to us about our new inhabitant." Skipper says as he rips the papers out of Kowalski's flippers and pushes them into Mason's.

"Fine" Mason sighs as Phil starts signing. Little did they know that Kelly woke up and noticed the foursome's absence. She hides behind a trash can as she listens.

"You know, there are better ways to get to know a person" Kelly says as she comes out from her hiding spot. Everyone turns to her in shock and stares at her as she makes her way to the chimps habitat.

"What are you doing up?" Skipper barks as he gets in Kelly's face.

"First of all, back it on up there is such thing as personal space. Second of all I woke up and saw that y'all weren't there. Third of all what are you doing reading my files!" Kelly says yelling to meet Skipper's tone. Skipper stands there speechless. Kelly then puts out a flipper for her file. "Since you want to know so bad how about I read this to you. Lets see here, hatched in Germany but was transferred with family to Atlanta. Perfect bill of health, all shots are up to date. Has a twin sister and eighteen in human years. Thats all it says" Kelly says as she throws the papers in Skipper's face and stomps back to the penguin's habitat.


	6. I Can Take Care of Myself!

The next morning everything is silent as everyone goes on with their morning routine. Things are still a little tense, ok more like a lot tense since last night.

"All right boys, lets get going and start whats on the schedule. Kathryn-Rose, stay here and try to not get yourself in trouble." Skipper orders, Kelly just rolls her eyes at her cereal and watches the boys leave the habitat.

"What to do, what to do" Kelly ponders after finishing her breakfast. She then looks to her guitar case by her bunk. "Perfect."

"Under arrest yeah I've done it again I would regret it but then I wouldn't be here with you baby" Kelly sings as she sits topside of the penguins HQ while strumming to her guitar. Meanwhile the boys do some recon.

"Skipper, must we keep spying on Kelly, she seems pretty safe" Private whines. Skipper turns to him and gives him and icy glare with his blue eyes.

"That's right Private, _seems_ that way. Seems that way is not good enough, Kowalski get out the security camera device." Skipper orders.

"Turning on hidden cameras now" Kowalski reports. "Hmm, appears that she is not in the HQ."

"Check outside man, we don't know if she's plotting anything!"

"Getting a visual, it appears that she is playing the guitar and singing, but this thing doesn't have sound" Kowalski says.

"Then what was the point of installing all of those hidden cameras if we can't hear anything!" Skipper demands. Kowalski gives an embarrassed shrug, Skipper sighs.

"Fine, looks like we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."

When the boys get to a hiding spot Kelly is singing Why Ya Wanna Bring Me Down by Kelly Clarkson. Gee, wonder who that's aimed towards.

"Wow she's really good" Kowalski says

"Rock and roll!" Rico jabbers.

"Yeah but she's an alto" Skipper says suspiciously.

"So?" Kowalski drags.

"So, don't the women who play evil people in movies are altos?" Skipper says. Everyone glares at him, "What?"

"Really, you're asking why?" Kowalski utters.

"Fine, I've had enough of this, she shouldn't be out exposed like that." Skipper then comes out of hiding and flips onto the platform just as Kelly finishes the song.

"Oh hi there" Kelly says as she blushes putting her guitar behind her back.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know that you're putting yourself in danger?" Skipper snaps. Kelly puts one of her flippers on her hip.

"Excuse me, I think I can take care of myself." Kelly says. "I think if you recall I beat up all y'alls butts so I think I can take anything that comes my way!"

"Oh" Rico says putting his flippers to his pointy beak.

"Ok sister lets go, right now" Skipper says getting into a fighting stance which Kelly soon matches.

"Ok you two lets calm down. How about I take Kelly for a walk around the zoo" Kowalski interjects as he gently pushes Kelly towards the edge of the platform.

_**Wow what a chapter! Skipper is being a major downer. So anyway the first song Kelly was singing was Guilty of Loving You by me. Secondly I have nothing against altos, I'm an alto myself this is just an observation I made, it seems that all the good guys are sopranos and all the bad guys are altos WHY IS THAT? CAN'T ALTOS BE THE GOOD GUY FOR ONCE GOSH! Sorry had a moment there. Anyway, I hope y'all liked this and there will be a new chapter soon... hopefully.**_


	7. Tour

"Ok, so how about that walk?" Kowalski says as he pushes Kelly farther away from the habitat.

"Why are you getting involved in this?" Kelly asks shoving herself out of Kowalski's flippers.

"Look, I just think that you and Skipper should cool off." Kowalski responds soothingly

"Oh my goodness gracious why can't he trust me, tell me why because I just don't understand" Kelly says raising her voice.

"Skipper is just a very paranoid person, he can't help it. He'll warm up to you eventually." Kowalski says leading Kelly to a bench to sit down, he gives her a boost up and then climbs up himself. Kelly sighs

"I'm sorry that I'm yelling. I'm just really irritated that y'all don't trust me, what can I do to prove to you that I'm trustworthy?"

"I trust you." Kowalski says putting his flipper on Kelly's shoulder but then quickly removes it as he blushes "And so do Private and Rico" he adds quickly. Kelly then looks into Kowalski's eyes and both their hearts start to flutter. She then wraps her flippers around Kowalski's neck

"Thank you" she whispers. Kowalski slowly starts to put his flippers around Kelly and pats her back. After a couple of seconds they let go "So how about you give me a tour of the zoo" Kelly says nervously. Kowalski smiles as he hops down from the bench and motions for Kelly to follow.

So far Kelly has met Roy, Marlene, Joey (who was surprisingly nice to Kelly), Burt, and Shelly.

"Ok, I'd like you to meet someone else before we get back to HQ" Kowalski says approaching the gator habitat. "Roger!" Kowalski calls as he and Kelly jump onto the brick wall.

"Hey Kowalski!" Roger calls but then notices Kelly, "Who's this, a new girlfriend perhaps?" Roger smirks as he approaches the two penguins.

"Ahem, no Roger, this is Kathryn-Rose. She's a new transfer from Atlanta" Kowalski says as he feels his face burn red.

"Nice to meet you" Kelly says putting out a flipper. Roger grasps her out stretched flipper and shakes it vigorously.

"Oh how cute you have a southern accent" Roger cries.

"Kowalski, Kathryn-Rose! HQ now!" Skipper calls out.

"Well we better be going, see you later Roger." Kowalski says quickly as he grabs Kelly's flipper and leads her back to HQ.

_**Hey y'all how was it? Yeah I know not the longest chapter in the world but I knew I had to update for you guys. So looks like there's something going on between Kelly and Kowalski, oh lala. Anyway hopefully Skipper will turn down his paranoia cap down a little bit in the future cause he is starting to get on my nerves. **_

_**Skipper: What did you say?**_

_**Me: Nothing, now show some respect for the writer or else!**_

_**Anyway I hope you liked it and I will try to update again soon. Bye!**_


	8. Confrontation

"I hope you two enjoyed your little walk, but now it's time we talk about this little thing called boundaries." Skipper says when Kowalski and Kelly get back to HQ.

"Ok, you say yours and I'll say mine," Kelly answers crossing her flippers over her chest. Skipper looks at her as if she has two heads,

"What? Listen sister no one talks to me that way." Skipper says as he and Kelly are centimeters away from each others beaks.

"Well then go first before I do," Kelly says with a smug smile. The boys put their flippers to their beaks, no one has ever gone toe to toe with Skipper.

"Fine, I first of all don't appreciate the fact that you... uhh, that you"

"Stand up for myself? Don't take your, I think girls can't do anything garbage?" Kelly injects.

"That's exactly what I mean, you interrupting me. Jeez these women I don't think I'll ever get married to a woman that talks." Skipper says exasperated. "Secondly, you need to understand that the boys and I are an elite commando team, even though we don't trust you we have to make sure that you are safe." Skipper finishes. Kelly stands there and stares at Skipper for a moment.

"Ok, I understand your side of the story now here is mine. I am not in any way a threat to you or your men. So when you don't trust me it gets frustrating because I don't know how to prove to you that I'm not a danger. Then the whole girls can not do anything bit is really annoying." Kelly says calmly looking Skipper directly into his eyes.

"Ok Miss. Kathryn-Rose I see your side too." Skipper says turning on his charm.

"Good, now could I have some personal space please," Kelly says. Skipper quickly takes a step back. "So what can I do to gain your personal trust?" Skipper thinks as he rubs his flipper under his beak.

"Kowalski, get out your lie detector machine!" Skipper exclaims.

_**Wohoo, finally another chapter! Sorry that this took so long but I had writers block and then I'm in a musical in school and just auditioned for a play at school also. Then there is the fact that the teachers give out this absurd thing called homework (what is the point of it by the way). Anyway I finally got Skipper to cool off a little with his paranoia so he is less annoying now. Ah the magic of being a writer, I hope you like this chapter and I will update again soon since Sandy has caused me to not have school tomorrow again, yay! See y'all later!**_


	9. Lie-u-later

Everyone stands in Kowalski's lab as Kelly sits on a cinderblock, Kowalski smoothly slides into his lab with wires and a box in his flippers.

"Kelly, let me introduce you to the lie-u-later." Kowalski says proudly as he sets the stuff down and puts his flippers on his hips. Kelly stares at the jumbled mess on the floor.

"Ok, how does it work?" Kelly asks.

"Glad you asked, all I have to do is hook up these wires to your lovely head which will carry brain waves to the machine thus..."

"Enough of the gibber gabber, Kowalski, hook her up!" Skipper commands interrupting Kowalski. Kowalski rolls his eyes as he murmurs

"Psh, gibber gabber."

"Just out of pure curiosity, this thing won't hurt? Will it?" Kelly asks nervously as Kowalski starts sticking the wires on Kelly's head.

"Oh no, its one of my inventions no need to worry," Kowalski says but then the boys look at Kowalski as they stare him down.

"Those looks don't make me feel any better," Kelly says.

"Alright enough, lets get this test rolling!" Skipper barks. Kowalski then flips a switch on the back of the machine and it roars to life and electricity sparks up the side of it. "Ok, lets start with a simple question. What's your name?" Skipper asks seriously,

"Wow, way to set a tense mood Skippy. Any way's my name is Kathryn-Rose" Kelly answers reveling in Skipper's reaction towards his new nickname. A green lightbulb then lights up with a light "ding" noise.

"Truth," Kowalski says looking down at the light.

"Ok, where are you from originally?" Skipper asks

"I hatched in Germany," Kelly answers and again the machine lights up green and dings.

"Truth," Kowalski says again, Skipper looks to him annoyed, "Sorry, just thought that you'd like assurance."

"Ok, now that we got the simple truths out of the way lets get to the real dirt. Are you a spy?" Skipper asks.

"Really, we are going to that question, fine. No, I am not a spy," Kelly answers, challenging Skipper's gaze. Everyone waits anxiously for the result, and then the green light glows and the machine dings.

"Huh, so she's not a spy. Lets ask another question," but before Skipper can ask it the lie-u-later starts to shake and create electricity. "Kowalski, what's going on?" Skipper asks nervously.

"It appears to be overloaded," Kowalski says as he pushes random buttons. However its too late, the lie-u-later blows up and throws all the penguins against the wall.

Skipper coughs, "Everyone, sound off!"

"Here," Private says as he sits up rubbing his head.

"Kablammo!" Rico cheers

"Present," Kowalski coughs out.

"Kathryn-Rose sound off," Skipper shouts but there is no sound. "Oh no, the girl has gone MIA!" Skipper says worriedly.

"Shh, do you here that?" Private asks. Everyone listens closely and hears a faint cough. Kowalski runs over to the pile of metal and broken test tubes.

"Here," Kelly musters as she pops her head out of the pile. Kowalski quickly digs Kelly out and carries her over to the boys. As the boys look over her they see that she has small cuts from the glass on her body.

"Are you ok miss?" Skipper asks offering a flipper to help Kelly up, she grabs it and slowly stands up.

"Yeah, just had a little bit of an electric shock went through my body thats all," Kelly answers.

"Well, how about we get you cleaned up," Skipper answers pushing her towards Kowalski. "Kowalski, bandage up the girl and then get back in here to clean your mess." Skipper orders.

_**Hey guys! Whatcha think? Yes one of Kowalski's inventions blew up again, you think he would do something about that. Oh well. So looks like Kowalski is doing a little flirting with Kelly, hmm that sly dog. I hope you like it and hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but if I don't y'all know what I'm doing, (Musical yeah!). Lots of love, bye.**_


	10. Silver

"Sorry about the explosion, looks like I have to look over the plan... again." Kowalski apologizes as he hands Kelly a wet, grey rag to clean her scrapes.

"No problem, these things happen. Does it happen often for you though?" Kelly asks. Kowalski sigh's as he looks away with an embarrassed blush,

"Well you see.. yes," he says finally looking down at his feet.

"I see. Well, like I've learned, you only fail if you stop trying." Kelly says handing the slightly blood stained towel to Kowalski. He gingerly places the cloth back in the bucket and smiles at Kelly.

"That is a good philosophy to live by," he says

"Thank you hun" Kelly responds. She the looks down as she tightens her ponytail, allowing the chance for Kowalski to blush a bright crimson. "So how about I help you clean up that mess in your lab, it looks like you could use all the help you can get."

"Sure, but if you don't want too that is totally fine," Kowalski stutters but Kelly just sashays into the lab.

When Kowalski and Kelly are in the lab they look around at the mess. There are broken test tubes every where and knocked over shelves over flowing with invention blue prints.

"So, you take that side and I'll take this side and we'll meet in the middle," Kelly says as she heads to the far side of the room without waiting for Kowalski's response.

"Ok, sure" Kowalski shrugs as he heads to the other side. As they clean Kelly looks through the mess as she tries to see if anything can be salvaged.

"Hey, you're in luck, your silver came out unscathed." Kelly calls holding up the small clear bottle.

"Good, wait a minute, how did you know that was silver?" Kowalski asks surprised.

"Easy, its labeled Ag which is the symbol for silver." Kelly says as she puts her free flipper on her hip. Kowalski stares at her with his mouth open. "Don't let my southern drawl fool you, I am intelligent." Kowalski continues to stare at her, he never knew that she knew the periodic table.

"What else do you know?" Kowalski asks.

"I know a little math, a little bit of the sciences, I can read, I can write, oh and history is my best subject!" Kelly responds enthusiastically. Kowalski continues to stare,

"Amazing," He sighs finally.


	11. He Likes Who?

"How is the cleaning going?" Skipper asks poking his head through the door.

"Almost done," Kelly says happily as she dusts a shelf.

"Good, so care to take a walk?" Skipper says offering his flipper,

"Umm, why?" Kelly asks as Kowalski watches out of the corner of his eye.

"Just come with me," Skipper says hastily as he grabs Kelly's flipper and pushes her towards the ladder. When they get out Skipper leads her to the bench by the lemur habitat. "Beautiful evening don't you think."

"Sure? Skipper what is this all about, first you're super suspicious, now you're acting like a love sick school boy who is trying to play it cool."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just figured that I take you on the tour of the zoo,"

"Kowalski did that already," Kelly argues carefully watching Skipper's reactions.

"Hey guys!" Marlene calls out from her habitat,

"Marlene, what are you doing out here?" Skipper asks quickly. Kelly sizes up the scene in front of her and smiles.

"Well, its getting late and I'm going to check on Kowalski, night guys!" Kelly calls over her shoulder leaving a stunned Skipper and a smiling and waving Marlene.

"What was that all about?" Private asks looking over his Lunacorn magazine.

"You will see sweetheart," Kelly answers and goes into the lab.

"Let's see carry the two divide the four," Kowalski mumbles as he works out a problem on the white board.

"What ya doen Kowalski?" Kelly asks coming up to stand next to Kowalski. He jumps a little bit being shaken out of his world of math.

"Oh, just going over the blueprint again. I thought you were with Skipper?"

"Yes, but then Marlene came up and you must know how excited Skipper gets." Kowalski gives a questioning look,

"I beg your pardon I don't know what you're saying," Kowalski says,

"Oh come on don't play coy nothing gets past me. Its so obvious that Skipper is head over heels for Marlene," Kelly giggles. Kowalski just stares at her, "Oh my goodness, you were serious. You really didn't know," Kelly says. Kowalski quickly closes the door and locks it.

"Ok, tell me what makes you think that he likes Marlene?"

"Well, his eyes get wide and he tries to act more macho than normal around her. Oh not to mention he can gets a little shell shocked when he sees her." Again Kowalski stares at her in silence.

"You know what else you should study?" Kowalski asks smoothly,

"What?"

"Psychology, you'd do great at that." Kowalski says as he gets closer to Kelly. Kelly looks up at him and smiles,

"I would but I already have, thanks for the compliment anyway darlin'" Kelly answers and then kisses Kowalski on the cheek. She then turns toward the door, unlocks it and gives Kowalski a wink before she leaves the lab.

_**Hey guys what's up? Super sorry that I haven't written in a while. The musical took some time and I'm in another play so that has been taking a lot of my time. Literally I'm at school till 10pm. But I have a day off so I can update this. Hopefully y'all will like this chapter, I'll try to update soon, lots of love. **_


	12. Mission

The next day everyone is sitting around the table eating the catch of the day when a loud girlish screech fills the Penguin HQ.

"What in this holy planet was that?" Kelly exclaims says with a fork full of fish held up to her beak.

"Sounds like the royal lemur pain has an issue; roll out boys!" Skipper orders. Kelly looks back and forth from the entrance and her fish.

"Hmm, he didn't say to stay here, I could watch... Who am I kidding!" Kelly says to herself and flips out of HQ and heads towards the lemur habitat.

"Alright Ringtail we're here, what's the matter now?" Skipper asks annoyed.

"Down there, the nasty rats took the royal crown!" King Julian cries pointing down below. Skipper sighs and rolls his eyes,

"Boys, lets get this baby his bottle back." Skipper says and all the boys go down to get the crown. "Alright vermin, give us the crown and no one gets hurt," Skipper orders holding out his flipper. The rats roll their eyes and go back to fighting over the crown,

"I don't think they're going to give it back Skipper," Private says.

"I see that Private," Skipper sighs, "Rico!"

"Mwahahaha," Rico laughs as he holds up a lit stick of dynamite. Skipper blows it out

"Never mind, just get the crown boys!" Every one ambushes the rats but the rats soon throw the crown around creating something that looks like monkey in the middle.

"Hey, what is this? Give it here!" Skipper calls as he watches the crown tossed around.

Kelly watches from the top of a palm tree and laughs at the scene.

"Oh boy, looks like they could use some help," Kelly says, she looks around her and then smiles as she rips a palm out of the tree. She then licks her flipper and feels for the wind's direction. "Here goes nothen'," Kelly then jumps from the tree and sails on the wind over the rats and grabs the crown. "Thank you so much," Kelly calls and then flips back onto Julian's rock.

"What the?" The rats and boys say at the same time staring at Kelly in shock. The boys then flip up to the rock,

"Kathryn-Rose! What do you think you are doing getting involved like this?" Skipper bellows, Kelly rolls her eyes and hands the crown to the gawking Julian.

"Well, I saw that y'all were not doing so hot so I helped out," Kelly answers,

"Oh wow, did you here her say that?" Maurice asks looking at the scene in front of him. Skipper starts to simmer,

"I said lets go _boys_ not boys and girl."

"Yes, but you also didn't tell me to stay where I was so I took that as an invitation."

"Excuse me, but I have never seen you around before, so nice to meet such a pretty southern belle." Julian butts in taking Kelly's flipper and kissing it.

"Oh, hello, and you are?" Kelly asks.

"King Julian, but you may call me, Julian."

"Oh nice too meet you Julian." Kelly says pulling her flipper back to her. Julian gets closer and Kowalski watches as his eyes start to turn green with envy.

"You know, I could take you for a tour around my kingdom and then watch the sun set. I think that sounds nice," Julian says charmingly, Kelly just takes a step back but Julian follows.

"No thank you," Kelly says taking another step back but Julian follows suit. "Do you mind not bein' so close to me." Kelly says with slight irritation.

"Why, I'm just setting the mood," Julian purrs. He then tries to kiss Kelly but Kowalski get's in between them.

"The girl said no Julian, come on Kelly let's go back to HQ." Kowalski says pulling Kelly to his side. He then leads Kelly away leaving stunned faces.

_**Hey y'all! Happy Holidays! Since I have all this time I thought that I'd write another chapter for y'all. Oh Kowalski got into boyfriend mode for a second. Hmm, looks like he is falling hard. Anyway, y'all have a wonderful holiday and I will write another chapter one day, in the hopefully soon to be future. Lots of love, bye!**_


	13. Let Me Join

"Well that was an experience boys. Thank you Kowalski for getting pucker lips out of my face." Kelly says cheerfully as she pats Kowalski's flipper looped through hers.

"Kathryn- Rose, you can't just get into our missions like that, you could get hurt or worse!" Skipper reprimands. Kelly just rolls her eyes and head down into the Penguins HQ. "Rose are you listening to me?" Skipper asks while eyeing Kelly as she walks over to the couch.

"Yes I hear ya, but that does not mean I have to listen," Kelly responds giving Skipper a genuine smirk. Skipper lets out an exasperated sigh as he tries to control his temper.

"Is there anyone that can get through to you? You are not part of my team so I do not want to be responsible for you getting hurt." Skipper says as Kelly sits on the couch.

"Ok, if you want peace of mind, how about I join your team?" Kelly asks as she props her feet up on a cinderblock. The boys gasp at Kelly's question as they stare at her in disbelief. "Why are y'all looking at me as if I have two heads?"

"Do you know what you just asked?" Skipper says standing in front of her.

"Yes, I asked to be part of your team, I think I would be a useful addition." Skipper's beak drops.

"Are you crazy! You're a girl, a little one too, you're young! Do not say that you want to be part of my team!" Skipper yells. Kelly stands up, grabs Skipper's flippers and makes him sit down on the couch.

"Ok, first of all, no I am not crazy I have been checked. Secondly, yes I'm a girl, small and I'm only about two years younger than you. Finally, don't tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm sure I can handle doing commando stuff, I am capable." Kelly explains. However Skipper is not moved, he gets up from the couch, goes to his boys and says,

"No Rose, now the boys and I are going to handle some stuff around the zoo while you stay here. Understand." Kelly looks at him and the rest of the boys.

"Fine." Kelly finally says.


End file.
